


House Rules and How to Break 'Em

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Friends to Lovers, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates Erik and Charles have a series of rules, but one is particular hard to maintain when all Erik's wanted to do is sleep with Charles. Luckily that plan might work to Erik's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Rules and How to Break 'Em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



> Originally sparked by an idea by **Cesare** and **fridge** , and posted [here](http://rozf.tumblr.com/post/73693252945/roommates-and-why-they-are-the-devil-until-they). This has been edited from that version.

The one time Erik puts an ad around campus is the one time that he finally falls in love - or lust - at first sight. Of course, Erik has to fall in love with the only man who responded to Erik’s ad for a roommate. And that man, Charles Xavier, happens to be the sort of man who sleeps with anyone who positively responds to his horrible pick-up lines.

That’s why Erik first suggested the rules, including this one: no sex in the apartment. Just so he won’t have to listen to Charles fuck someone, or get fucked by someone. Because hearing Charles masturbate is painful enough and Erik knows he can’t handle anything more than that.

However, none of that solves Erik’s problem of how to get Charles to look at him. Or how to rid the house of their one stupid rule. It’s going to be a terribly long year, Erik knows.

-

Erik thinks that he might be ready to finally ask Charles about dismantling the rule as they stare at the party that Az and Emma are throwing. He goes to get each of them a drink - a scotch for Charles and some rather poor beer for himself - and walks back to Charles, just as his roommate starts to chat up a girl Erik’s never seen before.

Handing the drink off to Charles, Erik flees as quickly as possible and tries to forget about everything related to Charles Xavier for the night. Many drinks later, Erik’s not sure if he can forget the image of Charles’ hand inching up the girl’s skirt. His only response is to drink more, if only to burn away the memory as best he can.

-

One horrible smell wakes Erik far too early for what he did last night. The party they went to was a good way to end the semester, but he probably went too far: he had at least seven drinks that he can remember.

Fuck, it’s too early for him to be up. But the smell is noxious and he can’t avoid it. Slowly, he gets out of bed and walks at a glacial pace into the kitchen to see what-the-ever-loving-fuck Charles has made for breakfast.

The smell now is not something that he’d expect Charles to make, but then he remembers that Charles had been chatting up some undergrad at the party and looked as if he wanted to take her home. If not for their rule, Charles would have, and Erik knows it.

“Gross smelling stuff when I have a hangover? You must hate me more than usual,” Erik says as he looks at the plate in front of Charles.

“It’s not gross; they’re kippers from my proper English breakfast. I save them for last.”

Erik’s mind catalogs all of the items that make up one such breakfast and regrets that Charles ate all the eggs, sausages, beans and tomatoes. “You don’t look like you want to eat those whatevers Charles.”

“They’re kippers, and I was waiting for you.” There’s a smirk on Charles’ face as if he’s doing everything just to spite Erik’s hangover. Erik can believe that Charles would do that, because everything Charles does annoys or infuriates Erik when Erik’s mind is not thinking of how good it would feel to have Charles under his touch and rutting against Charles as he wants. Why they’re still roommates is a question that defies logic, except to Erik’s own twisted sex-crazed mind.

“You never wait for me because you’re a dick and this is all because you couldn’t get laid last night. Well, spoiler alert: I didn’t get any either!” Throwing his own lack of sex into the mix is a low blow, but he’s gone nearly two months without getting laid because of his diss and his teaching load and the stupid rule.

Charles gives Erik a look that says he has no clue what Erik is saying. 

“You’re just too cute for me to have anyone come over - rule be damned! Now, if you’d be kind pass me something to ease my hangover and some water, I’ll go sleep this off some more. Without your noxious fish smell.”

Erik storms off, and he can tell that Charles is trying to say something, but he blocks it out with a loud slam of his door. He won’t listen to what Charles has to say, at least not when he can feel his head pounding from his yelling.

His bed feels just a bit better than it did before, and it takes no time at all for sleep to come back.

-

Erik sleeps for five more hours before Charles starts to seriously worry. Normally Erik is taciturn, but he’s never openly avoided Charles after something like this. Aside from the possibility that Erik might have asphyxiated on his own vomit, Charles knows there’s no good reason for him to walk into Erik’s room.

But, he has also spent the last five hours thinking about how Erik admitted that he thought Charles was cute. It’s a development in their relationship that Charles has discovered on his own. Once the rule had been established, however, Charles never said anything about his feelings for Erik; all he has had are the continuing attempts at distracting and distancing himself from those feelings. Knowing that Erik feels the same way, though, make Charles push open the door and barge into Erik’s space.

There are no signs that Erik’s passed from this veil into the next, but he does look like a coma patient instead of just some guy sleeping off a hangover. Charles walks over, carefully sits on the bed and shakes Erik’s shoulder.

Erik doesn’t stir for a few minutes, but when he does, Charles looks into Erik’s eyes - still sleep-addled - and feels as if everything is tilting towards its proper place. There’s a grumble and a confused look on Erik’s face, and Charles leans over Erik, and presses a kiss to Erik's mouth.

As far as kisses go, this one lacks heat - maybe because Erik’s still half asleep - but Charles doesn’t pull away. He wants to know if the same heat that sparked Erik to yell at him will translate into a kiss.

So far, it’s hasn’t, but Charles pushes, and tries to coax Erik’s lips open with his tongue - and Erik finally responds by pulling back. Charles moves away, just to give Erik space to process what’s going on, but tries to keep one of his hands on Erik’s before he moves it away.

“What’s this?” Eriks asks, though Charles thinks that he’s still not awake. Normally Erik’s receptive to being kissed at any time - from what Charles observed at parties - but right now, there’s something that’s missing. Groggy, Charles surmises and then thinks of how to proceed.

With his hands still close to Erik’s body, Charles says, “You said I was cute. I think you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever seen. Why don’t we try this?” Charles is matter-of-fact, and he knows that Erik is too, but Erik’s face still shows that he’s confused. Maybe Charles should have brought in a cup of coffee when he walked in, speeding up the time it takes Erik to fully process what Charles has said.

“You’re not shitting me like you were with the kippers?” Now, that sounds like the Erik Charles knows. This is what he likes about Erik and what he wants about him. Erik, when he’s awake and thinking, is dangerous, but the sort of dangerous that Charles thinks is right up his alley.

“I’m not shitting you. I’d rather like to amend the house rules.”

“Which one?” Erik asks, though his face suggests that he knows what Charles is about to say.

“The one about sex in the apartment. I’d like to have sex with you all over this apartment,” Charles says and then watches and Erik pushes forward and into Charles’ space. This kiss, as far as Charles knows, is one of the best he’s ever had.

-

Charles has a list of all the places that he wants to have sex with Erik, though he’s hiding it from Erik for the time being. They manage each of their bedrooms, the bathroom and the kitchen, but Charles wants to take Erik on the sofa before the semester starts up again.

To that end, Charles has done all he can to make it perfect: there are candles on the fireplace mantel and on the tables far away from the sofa. There’s a bottle of lube on one of the end tables, and he’s already removed anything else that could get in their way.

Only now, he’s waiting on Erik to return from his meeting with Shaw to go over all the requirements left for Erik’s diss. The meeting was set to start at one and now that it’s three thirty, Erik should be home.

Charles waits, as any good boyfriend would, and tries to decide if he should already show his desires (be naked) or play it cool (not be naked). When he sees that the microwave says it’s four, Charles gets up and calls Erik.

There’s no answer, but Charles leaves a polite message and goes back to trying to looking sexy on the sofa - his glasses on and looking fuckable. He lounges as best he can and looks as sexy as possible given the space. Twisting into a position that feels horrible, the door finally opens and Erik walks in, looking haggard and worn down.

“Fuck Shaw!” Erik says, as he throws down his jacket and messenger bag.

“I’d rather you fuck me, and you know the school looks down on relationships between professors and subordinate students.” Charles knows that’s cheeky, but he’s been thinking of sex for the last three hours and he can’t stand to wait any longer.

“Way to be a buzzkill,” is all Erik says, but he eventually comes into Charles’ line of sight and rather than add another rejoinder, he starts to pull off his shirt and unbuckle his jeans.

Charles wants to say something else, but he forgets his own comeback when Erik’s jeans reveal that he’d gone commando to the meeting. 

“I wanted to be home sooner,” Erik says just before settling on top of Charles’ body on the sofa. Charles is more than happy that they each had the same idea, and silently wants to kill Shaw for getting in the way of his list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **ninemoons42** for the beta and **kageillusionz** for some extra support.


End file.
